


Personal Victory

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Personal Victory

**Title:** Personal Victory  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #294: Snape and games of chance  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Warnings:** Boy sex.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Personal Victory

~

Severus stormed into his classroom. At his glare, the students immediately quieted down. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he snapped. “The ingredients list is on the board. Begin!”

They scrambled, no one daring to send more than an occasional glance his way.

Severus somehow ignored them. By supper, however, his nerves were frayed.

“Enjoying the Gryffindor victory, Severus? I’m so glad we had that wager.” Minerva's chuckle was the last straw. Growling, he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, the red robes he’d agreed to wear in the event of a Gryffindor victory flowing behind him.

~

Minutes later, Harry found Severus seething in their rooms. “Severus?”

“You have made a mockery of me!” Severus continued reading, refusing to even look at Harry.

Harry sighed, moving closer. “I would never,” he soothed. “I just happen to think you look fabulous in red.”

Severus grunted, but he was somewhat mollified when Harry slowly undressed him and then prepared himself before sinking onto his cock and riding them both to oblivious pleasure.

“Was that so bad?” Harry asked as they cuddled afterward.

Severus didn't answer. Perhaps wagering on the outcome of Quidditch matches was to his advantage after all.

~


End file.
